1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation assembly, and more particularly to a heat dissipation assembly having a mounting device which easily and securely mounts a fan to a heat sink.
2. Description of Prior Art
A computer central processing unit (CPU) is the core administrator of electrical signals in most contemporary personal computers. Continued development of CPUs has enabled them to perform more and more functions. Heat generated by CPUs has increased commensurately. Such heat can adversely affect the operational stability of computers. Measures must be taken to efficiently remove the heat from the CPU. Typically, a heat sink having great heat conductivity is mounted on the CPU to remove heat therefrom. A fan is often attached to the heat sink to provide forced air convection therefrom.
A conventional heat dissipation assembly as shown in FIG. 3 includes a fan 1 and a heat sink 3. The fan 1 defines four through holes 2 in four corners thereof. The heat sink 3 comprises a chassis 4, and a plurality of parallel fins 5 extending upwardly from the chassis 4. A plurality of screw threads 6 is formed in two outmost fins 5 at each side of the heat sink 3. Four screws 7 are received through the through holes 2 and engaged in the screw threads 6. Thus, the fan 1 is mounted on the heat sink 3. However, engaging the screws 7 is unduly time-consuming and inconvenient. In addition, when a screwdriver is used to do this, the screwdriver can easily slip and cause damage to other nearby components of a computer. Furthermore, the outmost fins 5 are prone to deform under pressure from the screws 7. This can lead to the screws 7 becoming loosened or disengaging from the screw threads 6.